


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lacrosse, M/M, Rimming, Small Penis, Smut, Submissive Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo and Hux celebrate after their latest game.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Both Kylo and Hux are 18 in this fic (in their senior year of high school) so there’s no underage in this. 
> 
> wow okay !!
> 
> this is my first fic in this fandom/with this pairing, I hope it's good. also this was originally meant to be a short and simple smut oneshot but now it's 5k words of kinky sex. I honestly don't know what happened.

“You’re lucky I’m not the coach.”

Hux blows the smoke out of his mouth before he turns around, coming face to face with the star of the team. “What do you care?” he asks, bringing the cigarette up to his lips and taking another drag. Kylo shrugs, moving forward to lean on the shitty motel railing next to him, his expression carefully neutral.

“I don’t, I guess.”

Hux turns back to face to nearly empty parking lot then, only two cars and the obnoxious yellow school bus in the corner taking up space. Kylo doesn’t move and Hux does his best to ignore the other boy but it’s no small task, especially when Kylo is towering above him.

Kylo Ren is the star of the lacrosse team and Hux should hate him for it except he doesn’t actually give a shit. Hux supposes he would care except he’s really only on the team by technicality; he spends games and most of practice on the bench, either working on homework or wasting time on his phone. That’s the way he prefers it, honestly. He only joined the team because a sport would be a fantastic extracurricular to add to his college resume in order to offset all his academic after school activities. He barely made the varsity team as it is, the coach only letting him on because he’s good at strategy.

Everyone on the team has an understanding: they ignore him, he ignores them, and life goes on as usual. So to be approached by Kylo Ren of all people, center attack and most valuable player, is a bit strange to say the least. 

“Why are you here?” Hux asks, looking up at Kylo and cursing himself for being the one to break the silence. He grows even angrier with himself when a smirk appears on Kylo’s face, the boy just shrugging again. “I can’t spend time with a fellow teammate?”

Hux scowls, says, “I’m not exactly on the team and you know that.” 

Kylo just shrugs again and Hux finds he can’t tear his eyes away from those broad shoulders. He takes an angry drag from his cigarette and is thankful it’s almost burned up as he can finally get inside and away from Kylo _fucking_ Ren.

“Everyone’s out celebrating,” Kylo says. 

“Everyone except for you,” Hux bites back, and the frown on his face deepens when Kylo says, “And you.”

The team had played well that day, exceptionally well considering it was an away game. They’d won, 13 to 12, and the winning point was, _of course,_ scored by Kylo. They’d rented motel rooms for the night rather than try to make the 4 hour drive so late, though it was doubtful that the rooms would be used; everyone had snuck out and there’s no doubt in Hux’s mind that they’re all out at some bar that didn’t card getting absolutely shitfaced. Everyone except for him and Kylo, that is. For fuck’s sake, even the coach had gone out.

“Why aren’t you out celebrating?” Hux asks, and Kylo’s soft smirk turns into something more mischievous, more predatory.

“I was hoping to celebrate back here,” he says, and Hux coughs on his next exhale. 

“Get fucked,” he manages to choke out, and a whole new coughing fit starts when Kylo replies, “I was hoping it would be the other way around.”

Hux just glares at him before tossing his cigarette off the balcony, turning about sharply and almost stomping back to his room door. He goes to pull out his room key but when he digs his hands in his pocket, it’s nowhere to be found. He turns around and his expression of confusion quickly turns to rage when he sees Kylo idly holding the key between two fingers.

“Give it back,” Hux says, already tired of this game they’re playing. He knows that Kylo is straight, knows that this is probably just some stupid dare or something, and that makes it even worse because he would absolutely fuck Kylo in a heartbeat if he ever gets the chance. 

What? The guy’s hot as hell and Hux _knows_ he’d be a good fuck.

“Come get it,” Kylo says, that smirk still on his face, and Hux huffs in annoyance before suddenly lunging towards him.

While Kylo has the advantage in strength and size, Hux is fast, a lot faster than people expect. For a moment he believes he’s gotten the jump on Kylo, that he’ll actually best the boy in this twisted game, but he finds himself humiliated and thwarted as he realizes that Kylo’s defense is to simply hold his arm out above his head. Hux feels himself beginning to blush as he jumps, fingertips barely even reaching Kylo’s palm. Kylo is still smirking at him and he narrows his eyes before jumping again, this time grabbing hold of the boy’s wrist instead of going for the key.

Suddenly there’s an arm wrapped tight around his waist and Hux finds himself being turned around and pinned between the railing and Kylo’s body. The arm around his waist pulls back until Kylo’s large hand is splayed across his lower back, holding him in place. Hux vaguely registers the sound of the key dropping to the floor but he _really_ doesn’t care because that’s the moment that Kylo’s hand slips down to ass, pulling his hips forward to grind against Kylo’s own. Hux has to bite back a moan as he feels the hard, thick line of Kylo’s cock through his pants.

“Still want that key?” Kylo asks, voice low and guttural, and Hux realizes that this is _real._

“No,” Hux replies, breathless, and pulls Kylo into a kiss. He winds his hands into Kylo’s hair and uses it to pull him even closer, noting the low moan Kylo lets out and filing away that information for later. Kylo’s hand squeezes his ass, using it to control the rhythm of their hips. Hux thinks about how they’re out in the open, how anyone can see him, and he’s about to say something about how they should really get inside when Kylo’s hips slot into just the right spot and he can’t help the needy whine he lets out. 

“Baby,” Kylo breathes against his lips, and before Hux can say anything he’s lifted up and Kylo is _carrying_ him to his room. Hux throws his arms around Kylo’s neck, grips his hips with his thighs, and laughs into Kylo’s hair as the other boy fumbles in his pocket for his room key. 

“You’re roommates are all gone, right?” Hux asks, and Kylo nods as he finally finds the room key and unlocks the door. 

“We’re all alone,” Kylo says, carrying Hux inside and slamming the door shut by slamming _Hux_ against it. 

Hux moans as Kylo’s mouth slides against his once more, opening eagerly for the tongue that brushes against his lips. It’s hot and desperate and better than anything Hux has ever experienced, especially with the way Kylo’s hands are kneading at his ass as he grinds against it. Kylo suddenly pulls back and Hux whines with the loss, trying to pull him back in by his hair to no avail. 

“Are you into this?” Kylo asks, concern etched onto his features. Hux, confused, nods furiously before freezing up, understanding why Kylo asked such a question. Hux looks away, blush on his cheeks, and Kylo gently sets him down on the ground. 

“I am,” Hux says. “I really am, it’s just…” he trails off, not sure how to explain. Kylo pulls him into a sweet kiss then, hands soft and comforting on his waist. 

“We don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Hux interrupts, and he tries once more to pull Kylo into a heated kiss but Kylo doesn’t give in, just softly kisses Hux until the boy matches his slow pace. Kylo pulls back and brings a hand up to cup Hux’s face, stroking his thumb along a sharp cheekbone. “Just say so and we’ll stop, okay?”

Hux nods. “Okay,” he whispers, and then he finds himself being picked up and thrown on the bed. “Oh, _fuck._ ” That shouldn’t have been so hot but it was and Hux finds himself almost panting as Kylo crawls on the bed, settling on top of him with his hips finding their place between Hux’s own. Hux’s head is boxed in by Kylo’s elbows and he can’t help but throw his head back and moan when Kylo grinds down _hard,_ taking advantage of Hux’s position to press open mouthed kisses to Hux’s neck. 

“Fucking— off, _now,_ ” Hux demands, pulling at Kylo’s shirt. Kylo laughs, grinning as he sits up and pulls off his shirt. Hux actually gasps when Kylo’s torso is revealed. He obviously expected Kylo to be strong with how he plays and the way he can easily toss Hux around, but this is— _fuck._ Kylo is _ripped._ Hux is honestly surprised he plays attack, he’s broad and solid enough to make a great defender, but then again Kylo seems to be as vicious in bed as he is on the field and Hux nearly moans at the potential. 

Hux runs his hands over Kylo’s abs and waist before pulling him back down and kissing him desperately. He moves his hands to Kylo’s jeans, fumbling with the zipper and button though quickly giving up when Kylo pushes up his shirt and bites at his nipple. Hux practically keens, arching his chest up and moaning when Kylo sucks at it instead, flicking his tongue over it and using his hand to play with Hux’s other nipple. Kylo switches his mouth and hand and Hux is gasping for breath, desperately tugging at his own shirt and trying to get it off. Once he does he tangles his hands in Kylo’s hair and he can _feel_ the moan that Kylo lets out when he tugs. 

All too soon Kylo is pulling away, making quick work of his jeans and tugging them off to leave him in his boxers. Hux takes a moment to admire Kylo’s legs, thick and sturdy, before he realizes that Kylo is working on his own jeans. Before he can open his mouth to protest Kylo is pulling them down along with his underwear and Hux closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Kylo’s reaction, shame flushing hot on his cheeks. It’s a few moments of tense, painful silence before Kylo says, “ _Baby,_ ” and flicks at Hux’s cock with his thumb. 

Despite just generally being shitty at sports, Hux has another more personal reason to not play. Since he sits on the benches, he never has to shower with the team, and since he never has to shower with the team he never has a reason to take his pants off. He knows what they say about him behind his back, how they talk about him and his… _preferences._ Even if he ever plays he doubts he’d shower in the locker rooms after; he doesn’t want them to have even more to make fun of. 

“It’s so cute,” Kylo says, rubbing his thumb up and down Hux’s cock, and Hux’s eyes fly open at his words. That’s most definitely _not_ what he was expecting. “Such a cute little clit,” Kylo says, and Hux’s cheeks burn bright with anger (and arousal, though he’ll never admit it).

“I am _not_ a girl,” he says, though his breathlessness doesn’t make him sound very convincing. 

“Okay, baby,” Kylo says, that fucking smirk back on his face, before leaning down and taking Hux’s cock in his mouth. He sucks at Hux briefly before pulling back to flick his tongue against him. “You like that?” Kylo asks, and Hux only moans in response. “You like when I suck on your clit?” Hux groans and glares down at Kylo, trying to convey as much anger as he can though it probably doesn’t work, judging by Kylo’s amused grin. 

“It is _not_ a clit, and I am _not_ a girl,” Hux protests, but it really doesn’t do anything. Despite what he says, he might as well have a clit; his cock is maybe an inch, an inch and a half at most. It’s never really been a factor in his sex life, which is basically nonexistent other than the two guys he’s blown and the dry humping incident with the drag queen. The fact that he shaves himself doesn’t exactly help with his argument but still, he _does not have a clit._

“Whatever you say, baby girl,” Kylo replies with a wicked smirk and Hux is _done._ He can’t take the humiliation ~~and accompanying arousal~~ anymore. He originally wanted to just blow Kylo, maybe grind against him until he came, but now he _wants._ He pushes Kylo up and off of him and the other boy looks confused and worried until Hux flips over, resting his chest and knees on the mattress and pushing his ass out towards Kylo. 

He buries his face in the pillow because he can't bear the humiliation of looking at Kylo when he reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, his hole twitching as he waits breathlessly for a response. It's a few moment of painful silence before Hux hears, "Oh, _fuck,_ " and that's all the warning he gets before Kylo's fucking _tongue_ is inside him. 

"That's _filthy,_ " Hux gasps out, rocking back onto Kylo's face anyways. Kylo laughs, a low chuckle that makes Hux's toes curl. Kylo keeps at it, slowly fucking Hux with his tongue before pulling back and licking over his hole, flicking his tongue at it to hear the way Hux gasps brokenly whenever he does. "You fingered yourself earlier, didn't you?" Kylo asks, clearly not expecting an answer or, if he did, sure to not get one in response as he licks a line from Hux's balls back up, fluttering his tongue when he reaches Hux's hole. "Or maybe you just play with your pussy so much that you're always open for anyone who comes along." Hux just shudders and moans into the pillow, feeling his grip on his cheeks starting to waver. Kylo fucking _coos_ at him, presses a thumb to his hole and rubs over it and Hux can feel his hands trembling with the effort to keep spreading himself. "Look at you, trying so hard to present your pussy to me. You're such a good girl, aren't you?"

"'M not a girl," Hux protests, petulant with his face still pressed into the pillow. “And I don’t have a fucking pussy.” Kylo just laughs again and pulls his thumb away, and Hux desperately wishes he could say he didn't whine and try to push his ass back as far as it would go. "Come on, baby," Kylo says, staying torturously out of reach from Hux. "Tell me what a good girl you are." 

Hux can feel Kylo's breath against his hole, hot and teasing, and no matter how far he pushes back Kylo is always just out of reach. Hux considers fucking himself on his fingers, just to see what Kylo would do if he refused to play his game, but before he can even begin to entertain the idea he hears himself whisper, "I'm a good girl."

And just like that Kylo's face is buried between his cheeks, eating his ass like breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. Hux starts moaning and can't stop, high-pitched, needy little whines that making Kylo grunt approvingly. His entire body is shaking and he has to pull his hands away, tangles them in the sheets and holds on for dear fucking life. Kylo's hands end up on his ass, spreading him before letting go. A hand comes down _hard_ on his right cheek, and it takes every ounce of willpower Hux has to not come right then. He tries to warn Kylo, to tell him he needs to _stop, too close, not gonna last,_ and Kylo responds by fucking him with his tongue and pressing a thumb into the space behind his balls. Needless to say, Hux screams when he comes. 

Kylo doesn't stop until Hux is practically sobbing and when he pulls back, there's an irritating smirk on his face and Hux isn't sure whether he wants to punch or kiss it off of him. "Baby," Kylo says, with something like reverence, "I barely even touched your clit." Hux knows he's as red as his hair and he wants to reply with a scathing retort, but all he can do is nod his head weakly and try his best to stop the twitching of his hips from the aftershocks. He feels Kylo's hands on him (big, like everything else about him) and he's being rolled onto his back, away from the (admittedly small) puddle of cum on the bed. Kylo's hands start to wander over him, squeezing and kneading and he doesn't understand why until Kylo's hands are massaging at his shoulders, the rest of his tight muscles being loosened by expert fingers. (At that thought, Hux can feel his cl- _cock_ twitching at the thought of Kylo slowly, torturously fingering him open, but he knows it will be a little while before he can properly think about going again.)

Kylo's hands move farther up, fingertips tracing delicately over Hux features, and when a thumb brushes against his bottom lip he flicks his tongue at it, feeling pride at the way Kylo's breath stutters and his eyes go dark when Hux sucks and licks at his thumb. In his peripheral vision, he vaguely registers Kylo taking off his underwear with his free hand and stroking his cock but he doesn't dare look away because the expression on Kylo's face is making him squirm with absolute _need_.

"Pretty lips, doll, such pretty lips," Kylo murmurs, and Hux swears he hears something about lipstick but he can't quite remember because his eyes drop down and _holy fuck how is Kylo real?_

"I don't think that's gonna fit," Hux says, slightly garbled around Kylo's thumb, feeling stupid because he can't think of anything else to say. Kylo just laughs as he strokes himself slowly, says, "I'll make it fit," and Hux whines so loud and needy that it surprises even himself. He can feel his entire body getting hot, blushing at the thought of just _how_ Kylo intends to do such a thing but he can't think about that, can't think about anything because Kylo is moving away, standing up and off the bed and looking at Hux expectantly. 

Hux, still too blissed out from his orgasm, just crawls over to the edge of the bed and falls onto his back, body splayed out across the sheets and head hanging off the mattress. His eyes are closed but that doesn’t matter because he can still hear the strangled noise Kylo makes when he lets his mouth fall open, letting the tip of his tongue rest on his lower lip. Kylo rests the tip of his cock inside the circle of Hux’s lips, gasping when Hux’s tongue flicks at his slit before pulling the head in and sucking on it slow and hard. He moves his hand to cradle the back of Hux’s neck, his thumb coming to rest at the top of his throat and he can feel the soft moan Hux lets out at the action.

Kylo slowly feeds his cock into Hux’s mouth with shallow thrusts that become deeper as Hux gets used to the size. Eventually he feels himself hit the back of Hux’s throat and he’s barely halfway inside the boy’s mouth. He fucks Hux’s mouth like that, slow and as deep as he can without making Hux gag on it, occasionally putting pressure on Hux’s throat with his thumb just to see the way the boy’s eyes flutter when he does so. Time becomes meaningless as all Kylo can focus on is the way Hux’s mouth feels, the way his tongue feels when he drags it over the top of Kylo’s cock. 

All too soon Kylo feels himself drawing close and he reluctantly pulls out, though he almost slams himself back in when Hux lets out a particularly needy whine. Kylo is quick to join the other boy on the bed, pulling him into his lap and pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. It’s like Hux is drunk with the way he’s so pliant under Kylo, his movements slow and languid despite the fervor Kylo kisses him with. His mouth opens and he lazily sucks on Kylo’s tongue, gasping and grabbing desperately onto Kylo’s hair when two fingers rub over his hole. 

“I’m gonna stretch you open,” Kylo says, voice deep and gruff with his lips still pressed to Hux’s slack, open ones. “I’m gonna take my sweet ass time fucking you with my fingers until you’re crying and begging for me to shove my fat cock in your pussy.” Hux knows that, objectively, Kylo’s dirty talk could use some work but for some god damned reason, everything that comes out of Kylo’s mouth makes Hux flush with heat. He just can’t help the way he moans at the words, at the hot press of open lips along his jaw. “You’re gonna be dripping for me,” Kylo continues, pausing to suck at the skin right behind Hux’s ear and _how the fuck does Kylo know where all his sweet spots are?_

“I’m gonna ruin you for everyone else, my cock is gonna be the only one you’ll ever get off on, the only one you’ll ever want,” and now Kylo is rubbing his cock in the crease of Hux’s ass, head catching on his hole in a lewd parody of actual fucking. “‘M gonna come inside your pussy,” he says, and Hux dribbles precome on Kylo’s abs; he didn’t even realize he was hard again. Kylo chuckles, says, “Yeah, you want that? You want Daddy to come inside your pussy?”

And holy _fuck_ is Hux learning a lot of new things about himself tonight. He nods, tries to grind back on Kylo’s cock but the hands at his waist hold him in place. “Tell me,” Kylo says, eyes dark and voice heady. “Tell me what you want,” and the shame and humiliation only adds to Hux’s arousal. He shuts his eyes, turns his head slightly to the side, and when he speaks his voice is barely a whisper. 

“I want Daddy to come in my pussy.”

Hux suddenly finds himself on his back and all he can think about is how fucking _hot_ it is that Kylo can just throw him around like he weighs nothing. He’s in the middle of thinking about Kylo holding him up while fucking him when his thoughts are interrupted by a loud string of curses from beside the bed. His head lolls to the side and he catches sight of Kylo dropping his bag on the floor before going to rummage through a bag near the other bed. 

“Are you really going to steal someone else’s lube?”

Kylo shrugs, still bent over the bag and giving Hux a _fantastic_ view before straightening up and crossing the room back to the bed in a few long strides, an obnoxious smirk on his face. “Thanisson’s not using it at the moment.”

Hux just rolls his eyes before pulling Kylo on top of him, kissing him deep and slow as he does his best to press their bodies together. Kylo flips them and Hux finds himself straddling Kylo’s hips, his hot cock leaving a sticky trail of precome along Hux’s inner thigh. Kylo grabs Hux’s thighs and pulls his knees farther up the bed, forcing Hux to push his ass up as he buries his face in Kylo’s neck. He mouths at the skin nervously as he hears Kylo opening up the lube and it isn’t long before two fingers slide into him, meeting little resistance. 

“Already so wet and ready for me,” Kylo murmurs. “Can’t wait to get inside, feel your tight pussy around my cock.” Hux whines and pushes back against the deliciously thick digits. “Yeah, you want that? You want Daddy to fill your pretty pussy with his big cock?” Hux nods, gasps, vaguely registers his mouth moving in pleas for Kylo to just _hurry up, please Daddy, wanna feel you, wanna feel your cock in my pussy._ Kylo pushes a third finger in and it hurts but Hux is thankful for the pain because he’s absolutely certain he could come on Kylo’s fingers alone. He continues to rock his hips, practically fucking himself on Kylo’s fingers and desperately trying to get them to hit his—

“Oh no, baby,” Kylo says. “Not gonna touch that, not yet. You’re gonna come on my cock, and _only_ my cock,” and he punctuates the statement by pulling his fingers out.

Hux nearly sobs at the emptiness but Kylo is quick to pull him into his arms, sitting up and pulling Hux up so that he’s hovering over his cock. “You’re okay, doll,” he says, positioning his cock so that the head is pressing against Hux’s hole. “You’ve got this, baby. Just gonna slowly drop down, okay? Daddy’ll help you, don’t worry, darling. I’ve got you.” Kylo continues to whisper praise into Hux’s ear as he holds the boy’s hips, making sure (despite how much he wants it) Hux doesn’t just drop down onto his cock.  
Hux does sob when the head is in, his entire body tensing up because despite Kylo having fingered him, it’s still a stretch. Kylo holds him in place until the tremors stop running through his body, placing kisses along his neck and collarbones betweens words of encouragement before slowly letting Hux lower himself down. Hux knows he’s probably hurting Kylo with how hard his nails are digging into his shoulders but he can’t really care because _holy fucking hell._

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Kylo murmurs when Hux finally lowers himself fully. He feels so full, stretched so wide around Kylo’s cock that he’s not sure if his hole will ever go back to normal. It’s one of the most intense moments of his life and he feels suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, throwing his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and burying his face in his hair as he fights back tears. Kylo holds him, arms tight around his waist, and Hux has never felt more vulnerable or secure. They stay like that for a while, just wrapped around one another, and for a moment it feels like it could be something more, _they_ could be something more, but then Hux tries to adjust himself so his leg won’t fall asleep and _fuck._

He can’t ride Kylo properly, his legs feel too weak for that, so he rolls his hips instead and moans at the way his cock rubs against Kylo’s abs with every move. Kylo grabs his ass with both hands and starts pushing and pulling him into a proper rhythm. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough and Hux can’t help but beg, “Daddy.”

Kylo groans and pushes Hux onto his back, forearms pressed against the mattress on either side of the boy’s head as he pulls out almost entirely before slamming back in. Hux has to muffle his scream with his hand. 

“Fuck, baby,” Kylo mumbles, thrusting deep with a slow pace. “Feel so good, your pussy’s so tight, such a good girl.” Hux throws his head back, scratches up Kylo’s back and leaves marks he probably shouldn’t but he can’t be bothered to care because it’s just _so fucking good._ Kylo shifts his hips a bit and it’s _just right._ Hux is too slow to muffle his scream this time. Kylo looks down at him, grin wide and eyes wild as he keeps the angle and picks up the pace, thrusts fast and forceful and _too fucking good._

Hux knows he isn’t going to last long, whimpers out, “Daddy, can’t— gotta—” and he has no idea how but somehow Kylo understands what he’s trying to say. “You gonna come for me, baby?” he asks, panting. “I can tell, doll, your clit is so swollen,” and Hux doesn’t have to look down to know it’s true. “You gonna come on Daddy’s cock? You gonna squirt for me?” he asks, and Hux comes. 

He’s silent for a moment, and then a guttural moan escapes from between his parted lips. He can feel the cum on his stomach but it’s different, so different from when he jerks himself off or even fingers himself. It’s deeper somehow, much more intense and by the time the last dribbles of cum have escaped him, he’s shaking and there are tears on his face. 

Kylo swears and buries his cock inside Hux, dropping down to rest their foreheads together as his hips jerk him impossibly deeper while he comes. Hux can see his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up as he languidly thrusts a few more times before pulling out and practically collapsing next to Hux. They lay there, upside down on the bed and staring at the ceiling as they slowly come back down. Hux feels an arm push underneath him and wrap around his waist before he’s pulled to Kylo’s side, wrapping an arm around Kylo’s shoulder and resting his head on the broad chest beneath him.

“You know that I’m attracted to you as a guy, right?” Kylo says suddenly, still sounding very much breathless. “Like everything I said was because we were having really awesome, kinky sex, but it’s not like I actually want you to be a girl.”  
And yes, Hux figured that out considering Kylo could have easily gone out to pick up some gorgeous girl but he chose Hux instead, but the whole situation along with what Kylo just said is so ridiculous that Hux can’t help himself: he giggles. Once he starts he can’t stop, and it’s infectious as Kylo is soon shaking with laughter too. They’re hysterical in a shitty motel room that stinks of sex and stale cigarette smoke, but somehow it makes sense. 

“That’s good to know,” Hux gasps out, and they cling to each other as they collapse into laughter once more.


End file.
